


Trick or Treat

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 31: Writer's ChoiceDerek hasn't had a chance to play with his dogs in awhile, so when an opportunity arises, he goes after it - consequences be damned.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Derek spends several months in a grumpy funk after his family returns from their visit with the neighboring pack. They keep trying to draw out what's wrong, but he can't explain it. Peter knows though. He doesn't get as surly as Derek, but it's clear he's more snappish. They haven't had time to play with the dogs for months. It only gets worse when an emergency of the supernatural variety forces Derek's parents to involve the sheriff. With the sheriff comes his young son. The boy is definitely a few years younger than Derek, but far more bubbly, despite having lost his mother a year ago. 

Before long, the boy is a new permanent fixture around their house, the wolves taking him whenever his father has to work late or go out of town. Derek wouldn't mind except the kid won't leave him alone, even on the rare occasions where most everyone is out. It just makes him more annoyed at having found such pleasure and then having it yanked away. He thinks he's finally going to have a night to himself for once, well, himself and Peter, when Halloween rolls around. Stiles had been babbling about his Batman costume and trick or treating for over a week, trying to engage Derek and get him to agree to go as Robin. Derek's parents are taking the boy for the night, since his father needs all hands on deck for the holiday. They're taking Derek's siblings trick or treating as well, and then after are headed to the large party that the town puts on for kids at the rec center. They'll be gone for hours. 

Derek, of course, tells them he doesn't want to go. That it's for babies even though his older sister is going with them all. Peter generously offered to watch him again, both of them working hard to contain their excitement. Derek thinks he's home free when they all take off in the car. He waits nearly an hour, body thrumming with excitement, when he hears Peter's phone ring. 

“Oh, that's...of course. Yeah, you can bring him back, I'll watch them both. Not a problem.” Derek's heart sinks when Peter wanders into the living room. “Change of plans nephew. It seems Stiles had a little bit of a tantrum about being forced to go to the party. He said he didn't want to go because his mom always took him and now she's dead.” Peter grimaces and lifts his shoulders. “It's not like I could say he had to go, your mom is running him back here. Maybe we can get him to bed quickly.”

Disappointment is a lead weight in Derek's belly and he pushes Auggie's head away from where the dog had begun nosing at his crotch. He knows Peter is right though. He does what's expected and goes out to meet the car with Peter, allowing the kid to hold his hand on the way back into the house, pretending not to notice how puffy and red the kid's eyes are. He puts on a Halloween movie, something not too scary, and let's Stiles chatter at him when he stops being quite so upset. It's another hour before the kid has wound down and is drooping on the sofa. Derek helps stretch him out, puts a blanket over him, and then slips away, the TV playing softly. He finds Peter in the kitchen and smiles at him hopefully. He watches his uncle check the clock, estimating how much time they might have before he nods and whistles softly for the dogs. They creep past the sofa, making sure Stiles is out completely and head upstairs, leaving Derek's door cracked just enough for their enhanced hearing to pick up the sounds from the living room.

“We'll have to be quieter, do you think you can do that?” Peter's voice is soft but easy to hear, even over the renewed pounding of Derek's heart. He nods and begins stripping his clothes off as Peter opens the windows. “We'll have to spray something too, after.”

By the time Peter is done, Derek is naked, his cocklet already flushed and hard. Auggie is nosing at it, rough tongue coming out to flick over the slit, and Derek nearly doubles over from how good it feels. He manages to keep his feet, one hand buried in the dog's ruff. When he sees Peter stripping his own clothes off, he sinks to the floor, letting Auggie lick into his mouth. It takes a lot of effort to remain quiet, to muffle his desire to moan out his pleasure, but he manages. He goes at it for a few minutes, sucking on Auggie's tongue before he feels another cold nose at his shoulder. Derek turns his head and comes eye to eye with Bruno. They hadn't made out last time, but Derek is pleased when he opens his mouth and Bruno takes advantage, forcefully shoving his tongue inside.

Derek turns into the kiss, sitting up higher on his knees and spreading his legs to brace himself. He groans softly into Bruno's mouth when Auggie begins lapping that rough tongue across and then between his cheeks, tasting his hole. Derek can hear the wet sounds of Peter's mouth, breaks his kiss to glance behind and see that his uncle is sucking and licking at Auggie's ass and he is overwhelmed with the need to have his own tongue in a doggy pucker. It takes minimal coaxing to get Bruno to turn, and then Derek is holding his tail up and out of the way. Bruno's hole is darker and larger than Auggie's, and Derek leans in to place a gentle kiss against it, feeling it twitch beneath his lips. When Bruno doesn't move away, Derek keeps going, kissing all around the wrinkled skin, over the short hair of his fur, occasionally flicking his tongue out to lick. 

He's impatient, soon enough, and drags his tongue across Bruno's pucker with more pressure, feeling it quiver and relax enough for him to push it inside. Bruno is muskier, more earthy than Auggie, but Derek just groans quietly again, flicking his tongue in and out before pulling back to seal his lips and suck softly at Bruno's rim. He reaches his free hand behind him as he eats out the dog, slipping a finger into his own sopping hole next to Auggie's tongue. His eyes slip closed as he clenches around them both, thinks about how Peter had helped Bruno fuck him last time, before fucking Derek himself in the dog's sloppy seconds. He's about to ask if Peter will help make that happen again when there's a soft gasp from the doorway. They'd been too preoccupied, both of them, and Stiles is standing there, mouth hanging open even as he keeps rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“Whatcha doin’?” He sounds confuse and Derek is frozen, unsure how to answer. He should have closed the door, or waited for another night. Now everything is going to be ruined. He's starting to panic when he hears Peter gently shush him, only just moving his face away from Auggie's ass.

“Well Stiles, this is a special kind of trick or treat, just for Derek and I. We didn't get candy, but we were good so we still deserved something.” 

“Special treats?”

“Sort of.” Peter clears his throat before continuing, though Derek can see his chin is glistening with his own spit. “It's something special that Derek and I enjoy, but that most people wouldn't understand.”

“Because you're werewolves?”

“Yes and no. Not all werewolves like this. Or would understand.”

“Oh. Are you hurting the doggies?” Stiles has stepped further into the room and Derek feels a faint stirring of shame at how not even the boy's presence is enough to make his own cocklet go soft. Not faint enough though. He doesn't pick up disgust from the joy, just open curiosity.

“No, not at all. They like it too. You can tell because their cocks are hard, see.” Derek startles when Peter points down at Auggie's sheath, hand stroking the dog's tapered cock a few times as Stiles watches, his eyes big in his face. “They like kissing us and our butts, like it when we kiss theirs back. Do you want to see?” Stiles nods his head, taking another step into the room. “Okay. Derek, show Stiles how you make Bruno feel good.” 

Derek flushes when the kid's attention turns to him, but he can't stop himself from leaning forward again, tongue poked out of his mouth as he flattens it and runs it over Bruno's pucker. He can feel Stiles’ gaze on him, and his cocklet leaks out a watery drip of precome. He can smell that Bruno is leaking too, though he can't see the dog's cock from where he's at. He laps over the hole a few times before delving his tongue back in, moaning loudly at the taste now that they don't have to worry about waking Stiles. He pops his finger free of his ass and reaches around to stroke Bruno's length, fingertips running through the thin precome leaking from it.

“Whassit taste like?” Derek startles at Stiles’ warm breath against his cheek, yanking his tongue out of the dog's hole. He hadn't realized the boy had gotten so close. He licks over his lips before he answers.

“Um, it's uh...earthy? I don't...I don't know how to explain.”

“Issit good?” Stiles hasn't moved away, his face bare inches from Derek's.

“Yeah, yeah, it's...I like it.”

“Okay. Can I try?” Derek's eyes go wide and he turns his head to look at Peter. His uncle's expression makes him a little wary, something dark in his gaze.

“If you want, but Stiles?”

“Yeah Pet'r?” The boy doesn't turn to face him, just licks his own lips as he tilts his head, eyes focused on Bruno's wet pucker.

“Remember how I said people wouldn't understand?” The boy's head nods slightly in reply. “That means you can't tell anyone, it has to be our secret. Okay?”

“'Kay.” Stiles doesn't wait any longer, just pushes his face forward, small tongue coming out to lick over Bruno's hole. His face scrunches up adorably while he seems to think about it before he pushes it closer, nose pressed to fur as he licks in earnest, tongue quickly pushing inside. He makes a hungry noise and Derek's cocklet leaks harder. He's only vaguely aware of his uncle moving around them, undoing Stiles’ costume with assurances that he doesn't want to get it dirty. It's set aside soon enough, Stiles never even moving his face away. 

“Derek, why don't you show Stiles how good he's making Bruno feel? Go on.” Derek is helpless to disagree, gaze focusing on Stiles’ pert little bottom. He shuffles around, grabbing a pillow to prop his head before sliding between Stiles’ legs. Derek takes a second to mouth at the soft skin of his empty ballsack, lick a stripe up his tiny little cocklet, before he parts the boy's cheeks. His skin is pale pink and hairless and Derek doesn't think at all before he tilts his face up and starts lapping at Stiles’ tiny hole.

“Oh!” Stiles’ voice is muffled by Bruno's ass, but the boy must like it because when Derek starts to draw back, he grinds his bottom down harder. Derek puts his mouth back to work, licking and sucking gently before wiggling his tongue inside of the boy, fucking it in and out in the rhythm Stiles sets as he grinds back onto Derek's face. Meanwhile Derek can feel Peter opening him up, fingers slick with lube as he thrusts and stretches them until Derek is rocking back against his hand.

“Alright, come on Derek, up. We're going to run out of time soon.” Derek obeys, knowing what's next. He shuffles around until he's on all fours, Peter carefully dragging Stiles away from Bruno when the dog realizes there's a ready hole for his cock. “Just a minute pup, you can go back to licking your treat once Bruno gets started.”

“What's he doing?”

“Oh, well. You know how dogs breed to make puppies?” Stiles nods, fascinated with the way Bruno is adjusting himself over Derek. “Well, Bruno is going to breed Derek, fill him nice and full of that red doggy rocket and then pound into him until he's dripping doggy come.” Derek's cocklet is leaking as he listens to Peter, feels fur rippling over his skin. Bruno's hips hunch and Derek winces as the dog misses a few times, but then he's crying out as the next thrust let's Bruno slide home.

“But Der'ks a boy unc’ Pet'r!”

“Oh, I know that, and so do you. But Bruno's going to try. Gonna tie him up on his special doggy knot. Derek loves it. Don't you Derek?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Derek can feel the carpet biting into his knees as he's rocked by Bruno's thrusts. He loses focus on anything else for awhile until suddenly there's a warm tongue licking at his hole, counterpoint to Bruno's rapid thrusts. “Wha?”

“Seems like Stiles wanted to thank you for making his butt feel good, thought your hole looked like it was sore. It is, after all, nice and red and swollen.” Derek can't respond, the rough thrusts and soft tongue making his eyes roll back in his head. He can feel Bruno's knot forming, feel the way it forces itself in and out of his hole, and he cries out when it finally locks inside. Stiles doesn't stop licking at him, though he does exclaim that whatever Derek's leaking now 'tastes funny.’

He can feel Bruno pumping away inside him, can feel the drips as it leaks out around the knot each time Derek clenches down. Peter moves away when Bruno starts trying to tug free, soothing the dog and running his fingers along where they're tied, pressing on Derek's rim to test the give. He tells Stiles to move back when he can tell the knot is small enough. Bruno hasn't even finished yanking free when Peter shoves his way in, making Derek cry out again. His uncle doesn't last long at all, cock pumping in and out of Derek but gaze trained on Stiles. 

Derek thinks he should be surprised when Peter finishes and lifts Stiles up, whispering in his ear. If he'd been human, he wouldn't have heard it, but as a wolf he had no trouble. “Do you want to feel what I just felt Stiles? Put your little boy cocklet inside of Derek?” Derek knows the boy doesn't understand sex yet, not really, but he's so eager. His scent interested and happy, so Derek spreads his legs wider, angling his ass lower when Peter sets Stiles back on his feet. He tries to tighten his hole as much as he can when Peter grasps Stiles’ small cocklet and helps guide it inside, wants Stiles to feel something. 

Stiles gasps, exclaims that it's warm feels good when Peter asks. His small hands come up and feel at Derek's hole, fingers easily slipping in alongside his cocklet. He stays still, let's the boy play with his hole and the mix of come leaking from it.

“More treats!” Stiles practically yells in excitement as he suddenly pulls out and drops down, pressing his face between Derek's cheeks and pushing his mouth against Derek's leaking pucker. He can't help his moan as Stiles shoves his tongue in as far as he can, can't stop himself from tightening down on it, feeling come push its way out into the boy's mouth. Derek can feel the boy's throat work as he swallows the mouthful. “Mmm, yummy!” His lips smack when he pulls back and Peter and Derek both make their own gasps at that. 

“Fuck, things are going to be so much better around here. Trick or treat, Stiles, I'll bet there's more.” Peter's voice is dark, the tone makes Derek shiver, but he can't help but agree when the boy dives back in, sucking out Peter and Bruno's come. Soon they'll have to stop, have to give Stiles a bath and shower themselves. They'll definitely need to put the dogs outside, spray something. But for now, Derek gives in, lets himself enjoy the way Stiles’ mouth soothes his sore hole, eating Derek out like his hole really is a delicious treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
